


慢慢来

by ChloeCaulfield



Series: 慢慢来 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCaulfield/pseuds/ChloeCaulfield





	慢慢来

彼得从浴室里出来，身上还带着湿润的水汽，混杂着薰衣草沐浴露的香气。他一边擦着半干不湿的头发，一边随意地坐在韦德的旁边。韦德躺在床上，能感觉身侧出现了一个小小的凹陷。这种湿漉漉的、带着暖意的香味催动着韦德大脑里的某个区域，导致他不能再继续装睡下去。

“你是怎么说服你婶婶同意你在我这过夜的？”韦德翻了个身，用胳膊肘撑着自己，双眼带着玩味的笑容看着彼得。

“我说我参加一个科研小组，需要通宵计算数据。”彼得一脸无所谓地擦着头发。他会来到他的男朋友家过夜完全是临时起意，他身上现在还是穿着韦德的睡衣。有些大的领口和露出了他锁骨大片白净的肌肤，袖子也长得遮住了他的半个手掌，导致他现在在韦德眼里比只裹着金粉的埃及艳后还要性感。早先的时间里或许是某种类似于蜘蛛感应的玩意儿一直在彼得的脑子里叫着，说你今天必须和你的亲亲男朋友好好睡上一觉，不然你会后悔一辈子。彼得这么对韦德说的时候，韦德笑得有些过分大声，导致现在彼得心里还有点小小的记仇，不想跟他说太过亲昵的话来表现自己有多么需要他。要知道换做平常，他可能早就黏在韦德身上、环着他的腰给他一个吻了。

“看起来你这张嘴撒起谎就轻驾熟。”韦德怪里怪气地说，“它不乖。”

“看来科学研究没错，薰衣草味的确能催情，是不是？”彼得笑了笑，半跪在床上，那双方才就有些蠢蠢欲动的双手顺势搂上了韦德的脖颈。

“嘿，你这个坏小孩。”韦德用鼻尖蹭了蹭彼得的侧脸，惹得彼得没忍住笑出了声，“你还记得自己几岁吗？”

“我自愿的。”彼得瘪了瘪嘴，“拜托，我都穿着你的睡衣来勾引你了！”

韦德闻言挑了挑眉，意味深长地看着彼得。彼得在韦德这样的眼神下终于有些不好意思起来，终归他还是嫩了点，充其量还是一个假装自己很酷的年纪。

“好吧。”韦德舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手来，在彼得早就已经有些鼓鼓囊囊的下身摁了摁，换来了彼得几声尖细的抗议，“那先从小‘硬’汉开始。”

说罢他无视了彼得“明明你也硬了”的反驳，拉下了他那松松垮垮的睡裤，和几乎没他们现在所做的事情没有任何帮助的直男四角裤。

“你认真的？”韦德歪着脑袋，认真欣赏了一下四角裤上的深色格子花纹，“你就穿这种内裤来勾引我？”

“早知道我应该不穿的。”韦德听见自己身下的男孩发出一声懊恼的哀嚎声。

“哇哦，不要太急，青少年。”韦德笑了笑，“我们慢慢学。”

说罢韦德低头，认真而小心地亲吻着那个还有些青涩的器官。或许是韦德的表情太过于虔诚，一瞬间在彼得脑子里形成了不好的图像，以至于他觉得自己喉咙有些发紧，阴茎没忍住跳了跳。

“我有跟你说过少看那些奇怪的电影吗？”韦德堪堪张嘴，含住彼得阴茎的一个头部，舌头灵活地舔弄着龟头和柱身之间的间隙，时不时戳弄着顶端的小孔，伴随着动作轻轻吮吸着。感觉到自己那玩意儿被温暖湿热的口腔包裹住，彼得直接倒吸了一口冷气，未经人事的小处男简直能因此射出来。

韦德看出来青少年强撑着的倔强，喉咙里挤出一声嗤笑声。彼得有些恼羞成怒，伸出手遮住了韦德看向自己的视线。

“你的味道很好，彼得。”韦德吮吸着性器的头部，一边调笑着说，“你可以放心射在我嘴里。”

“然后我的后半生在床上都要被你嘲笑吗？”彼得眼眶已经有些发红，说话都因此带上了些许鼻音，迷迷蒙蒙的，明明只是被口了几下，就像被狠狠欺负过了一样。

韦德心底叹了一口气，看来自己以后命运多舛了。

“呜……”在韦德给他做了几个深喉之后，彼得还是没忍住流下来生理性眼泪来。韦德见状更加卖力地舔弄起他的柱身来，连旁边的两个囊袋都不放过，放在手里细细地把玩着。温热的舌头在敏感的褶皱里来回舔嗦着，彼得因此爽得流下了更多的眼泪。

韦德斜着眼看向彼得，男孩明明已经一副行将高潮的模样，眼眶里满是朦胧的雾气，泪水也胡乱流了一脸，但下体似乎坚定得很，看样子是铁了心不想让自己后半生被嘲笑早泄男。

“嘿，男孩。”韦德含着彼得的性器，声音有些含糊不清，但是彼得还是能听出他语气里的无奈来，“蜘蛛侠的意志力是用在这种时候的吗？”

“你……能不能在这个时候稍微安静一些？”彼得觉得自己现在说话已经很困难了，他大口大口地喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏着。韦德娴熟的口活让他多次险些精关失守，但他实在不忍心射在韦德嘴里，也不想在接下来的接吻里在韦德嘴里尝到自己的味道。

“你、你快出来。”彼得说完没忍住呻吟了一声，“我快忍不住了……”

“相信我，我比你更清楚。”韦德眯着眼睛。方才他狠狠吮吸一下的时候，能感觉到彼得的性器在他的口腔里狠狠抽动了一下，他以为这次彼得就能射出来了，结果还是没有。

这个小孩怎么在某些方面就倔强得让人讨厌呢。韦德有些没好气地想。

“你快点……”彼得揪着韦德的头发，想让他赶紧离开，甚至一时间没忍住用了些蜘蛛力量，反应过来收敛的时候韦德已经吃痛出了声。

“有人跟你说过打扰别人进食是不礼貌的吗？”韦德半真半假地抱怨着，吐出彼得性器的那一瞬间伸出舌尖舔了舔他的顶部，让彼得从鼻腔里哼出了一声情动的闷哼。

“我觉得我还要一些。”韦德眯起眼睛看向彼得，不餍足一般地舔了舔嘴唇。而让他有些惊讶的是，早先他百般挑逗彼得都坚守着阵地，而他此刻只是舔了舔嘴唇，彼得就没忍住叫了出声，下体也交代了出来，有一些还溅到了韦德的脸上。

射完后的彼得大口地喘着气，伸出手臂来遮住自己的眼睛，也阻碍了韦德与他对视的视线。

“我是不是发现了你的某个不为人知的小性癖？”韦德歪着脑袋笑着凑近，亲了亲他可爱的男朋友的脸颊。

“天啊。”彼得一边喘气一边说，“那真是条完美的舌头……”

“好吧，舌头，我会记笔记的。”韦德耸了耸肩，扶着彼得起来，拍了拍他的屁股，惹得彼得没忍住红了脸。

“继续吗？”彼得轻声问道。

“慢慢来，亲爱的。”韦德吻了吻他的额头，“现在听我的话，去冲一下凉，今晚我们可以抱着彼此一起睡觉。”

“可我不需要帮你解决一下吗？”彼得红着脸，看得出来这些话让他有些羞于启齿，“我可以用手，用嘴，用腿……或者都可以的。”

“宝贝儿，我今晚只想抱着你睡觉。”韦德最后吻了吻他柔软的发旋，“满足我的生日愿望，好吗？”

“今天根本就不是你的生日。”彼得虽然嘴上不满地嘟囔张，但是依旧很听话地起了身，重新走回浴室里。

韦德目视着彼得走近浴室，轻轻叹了一口气，看向自己的胯间。

“好了。”韦德搓了搓手，“现在来解决你的问题。”


End file.
